In a world not ours
by Slave of the Dark
Summary: Umm sorry for all the spaced out words chapter 2 will not be like that, Anyways pllz read
1. the ringu

I sat down as YuuYuu hakusho had just started. "C'mon, Guys!Yuu Yuu Hakusho is starting!" I said to my friends, Ki,(All  
  
Nicknames)Chales and Jenice. My name was Shishroe, I was 14, And the youngest in the group. Chales was 15, Jenice, 16 And Ki  
  
16. We were all big anime freaks, Deffinataly YuYu Hakusho.  
  
I Had Dark brown eyes and black hair that crossed my eyes by an inch. (No we are regular humans at the moment we are not   
  
Animated) I stood at a lousy 5'6-5'7. I wore Just plain jeans that went to the middle of my black vans, And a Plain   
  
Black shirt.  
  
Ki Was a Sugar High girl, Who had dark brown hair that went to her neck, She was beatiful, She had lovely blue eyes, and stood  
  
At 5'5, She had a black shirt that said 'Gummi bear sex' And black sagged pants that went over her black and pink d.c's Which  
  
By the way were untied.Her pants shed of a few chains, She was the typical skater girl.  
  
Chales was a normal one in this story.He had light grey hair that spiked high. And blue streaks at the end of his eyes.He stood  
  
At 5'10, And his eyes seemed to be a shade of red, But we didn't know why. He wore a black shirt that was plain and black   
  
Shorts that went past his kneses to his shins. He wore black and blue d.c's.  
  
Jenice, Was the one in the story, That always gets her way, Dont mess with her or expect to get hit..Hard...She stood  
  
At 5'6'5'8, Nearly the same height as me myself. She had light brown hair that went to her back. She had beatiful green eyes  
  
And was very pretty((looks can be decieving.))She Wore a white shirt, And plain baggy jeans that went past her shoes ((if you  
  
Read this jenice i dunno what shoes you wear.))  
  
Anyways back to the story.  
  
We all sat around the t.v stuffing popcorn into our mouths and chewing.KI though was hogging most of it. She hated to share,  
  
Deffinataly food, But me myself, Would also fight for popcorn just not when i am watching t.v.  
  
"Hiei's So hot." Ki stated.  
  
"There Animated people."I said.  
  
"So."  
  
"Kurama's hotter." Jenice said and 'Giggled.'  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Hiei,"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"HIEI DAMMIT!" KI screamed as she stood up and was willing to fight for it.  
  
"Kuram-."  
  
Chales then interupted. "Who gives a damn?" He asked and watched t.v "Besides, Keiko's hot."  
  
It was paaaathetic, Watching them fight over the stupidest thing such as who was a hotter anime character, It quite much didn't  
  
Matter.Soon enough the show had ended, And the gang solved another mystery and fought another great battle. We got up and shut  
  
off the t.v and laughed. We walked into my room but just then. 'W-w-w-w-w----." We heard something..The t.v..It was on.  
  
I freaked out. "AHH!Its the ringu!" I said as i hid behind jenice and ki. "Save me, Dont let her get me!"   
  
"Don't worry..." Ki started then ran behind chales. "We'll be protected."  
  
Jenice and chales looked at eachother and turned off the t.v "Ever heard of electrical problems?" Jenice said and shook her head.  
  
Just then. "W-w-w-w--w-w." It came on again.  
  
"..." No one said a word. We were all scared out of our minds, What would we do?The lady from the ring is coming!!((-gets smacked-  
  
Shes not coming!))Just then the lights were shut off and we heard a noise.   
  
"ready to enter a world, Diffrent from our own?A world were you can fly?And Demons exist?A place where You have always wanted  
  
To go but you found it fisically impossible?" The voice said.  
  
"I'm game." I stated and everybody stared at me. "What?"  
  
"Who are you?" Jenice said and placed her hands in her pocket. "You don't scare me, Who the hell do you think you are!Turn  
  
The lights back on dammit!"  
  
"Welcome, To that world."  
  
"Sounds like tape recorder, Or a fourtain coooooookkkkiiiieee!." I said as we all flew foward in the t.v and 'BAM' We vanished.  
  
Gone?Did we still exsist?No not in our world, But a diffrent world, A world that every anime fantic would like to go,  
  
An anime show....Just then my mom walked in and the lights turned on and the t.v turned off.   
  
"Kids?" She said. "Are you guys here?" She asked. "guys?" She said, "Guys?Well they must of went out for pizza." she thought aloud  
  
Boy..Was she wrong... 


	2. Mine

Awake, We were awake soon enough. All of us at the same time..Yes Where were we?I awoke with the other in a town. some how it seemed familar though i had never seen it before. Then it caught my attention, Ki,Jenice,Chales, Were all animated. Then i looked at my two arms and my eyes widen'd. We were in the city, Where Yusuke and Kuwabara lived. I knew it was. I placed my hand on the ground and pushed myself up and the other had already been standing. "Guys." I started. "We are in an anime World." I said calmy. I was scared, Yet there was something inside me that wanted to jump up in joy. Anime world. I always wanted to be here.  
  
"Should, We explore?" Ki asked as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Why of course." I said, As we started to walk down the street. We couldn't help but stare at eachother..We were animated, it just looked diffrent, Our hair Our bodies, Even Our clothing. We kept walking until we bumped into this big man. He had six people behind him and they looked like they wanted to fight. Now i am not going to lie, But from here i was pretty frightened.I could fight, Hell i could fight well and so could my friends. We looked at the men and i asked. "What Can i do for you?" Then gave a sense of fear, Even in my words i seemed to studder.  
  
"Lets, See the girls."  
  
"Why?" I asked in a troublesome voice.  
  
The big man just smirked and bent down to me. "Because, I'm in the mood for some fun." He said as he grabbed my shirt.  
  
"Put him down jackass," Chales blurted out. His steaming red eye's glared at the man. "Put him down." He repeated and clenched his fist.  
  
"oh!" The big man said. "Little man with big words!" He said and threw me into a wall. My back hit it and i slid down and my head went onto my chest and i raised it and struggled to get up.  
  
Ki ran over to help me up, She grabbed my arm and slung me up and i just seemed to pop up.Then the Man grabbed Chales and raised him. The man had to be 7'1. He was taller then alot of usual people. Pain, My Back was in pain and soon i knew Chales was going to be in pain if he doesn't learn how to shut his mouth.  
  
Then her voiced approached. "Put him down." Jenice said in a stern and very 'Scary' Voice.  
  
"Or wat?" He said not pernouncing it correctly.  
  
She raised her fist and went to go punch him and knock his ass out when just then, Someone clenched her hand. A boy, A black haired boy. It was yusuke, Mine and Jenice's eyes went wide as she placed her fist by her side.  
  
"Put Him down." He said and shook his head. "Now." Yusuke said and the men stepped up, The ones behind the big one of course. "I doubt you would like to take another step, I'll tell you what, You put him down and i'll only brake half your bones,"  
  
"And if i don't?"  
  
"Well, I hope to see you at your funaral." Yusuke said. Then amazingly the man dropped the boy and walked away in silence. A grin appeared on Yusuke's face as he looked over at the four. "Hi there, I'm Yusuke Ura-."  
  
"Urameshi." I awnsered.  
  
"Correct." He said amazed. "You would know me how?" He asked and did his pose where his struck his arms behind his head and streched his feet, One in front the other in the back.  
  
"Umm." I said and tried to think of an awnser He'd belive. "If i told you..You wouldn't belive me." I said as i looked over to my friends who were just staring at yusuke, Amazed to see him. I could tell Ki wanted to see hiei. She twiched and twitched.   
  
"Try me, You wouldn't belive what i been through, Hell i've even died and-"  
  
"Came back to life."  
  
"Thats amazing, Your like my stalker." He said and laughed. "I'm guessing your gonna know my Age, And Who i am, Really?" Yusuke said in great confidence that he or his friends wouldn't know.  
  
Chales spoke finnaly. "14, And your a spirit detictive, And you work with Kuwabara, Hiei, And Kurama." He said and made a face.  
  
"Woah!" Yusuke said with a laugh. "How?"  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"Hiei?" Yusuke asked and made a face. "What about him."  
  
"Where is he?" Ki asked.  
  
"Umm, He's at my house, Do you know him?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
"No, But i'd like to."  
  
"Yeah, And Kurama." Jenice brang up.  
  
"Okay, Okay, You can meet them all..But first you must tell me how you know such much about me, And you how and why you came here." He said with a grin.  
  
"Okay." I said. "I'm Shishroe, This is Ki, Jenice, And Chales, We were at home watching t.v..You were on it."  
  
"Was i being filmed?"  
  
"Not exactly, See theres two worlds kinda, Sorta like..I dunno how to explain, But your a cartoon, A video game, Your not real to us, Just as We are not real to you, Though that may seem pretty impossible, It is the truth, I swear."  
  
"I belive you." yusuke said and nodded.   
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Then came again 'Hiei.' 'Kurama'  
  
"Okay." Yusuke said, "Follow me." He said leading them to his house. Soon enough they got there, And guess what Hiei and Kurama stood outside on the grass waiting for yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said. "We have been informed." He stopped and looked at jenice, Who by the way had been holding on to him.  
  
Yusuke laughed and walked up. "Umm, off, Really off."   
  
All she said was. "Mine." In a babish tone, And hugged him more.  
  
"Well, Kurama, Looks like some HighSchool human girl has the a crush on you-." he stopped, He was being hugged too. He would not stand for this. He flung ki off and backed away. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me you pathtic human."  
  
She just jumped up and clapped. "Hiei, Your so hott, Someday, We are going to get married, And have children, 3 really, 2 girls and 1 boy, Oh yeh they will be, Hiei jr. Mimiru, And Kiki, Oh Yeah and a dog, And a cat, We will also have a awesome collection of swords, OH!and we'll live in a beatiful house, And sleep together and kiss and love eachother for all eternity,"  
  
"Gee," Chales said amazed. "you planned this out."  
  
"Yeh,"  
  
"Hell no." Hiei said and blinked.  
  
"Your really much taller on t.v" I said.  
  
"Yes, hiei, I will marry you against your will." Ki said. "I swear to that."   
  
"Mine." Jenice said Still holding onto kurama. 


End file.
